


Скажешь ли ты правду, чтобы мне не пришлось?

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project pt.2 [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied Friends To Lovers, M/M, implied college AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Чанбин прислонился к Джисону, и именно так они поддерживали друг друга: с переплетёнными руками, касаясь носками кроссовок. Город казался далёким, размывался в калейдоскоп цветов, струящихся с самого солнца сквозь небеса.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: everyday project pt.2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124
Kudos: 8





	Скажешь ли ты правду, чтобы мне не пришлось?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [will you tell the truth, so i don’t have to?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256878) by [ljubavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljubavi/pseuds/ljubavi). 



Джисон считал, что было что-то невероятное в пустых автомагистралях, будто целый новый мир мгновенно появлялся, едва солнце закатывалось за линию горизонта. Ещё ему казалось, что было бы гораздо лучше, не будь так много светового загрязнения, но эта мысль ненадолго задержалась в его голове.  
Он подтянул коленки к груди и постарался не думать о рядом сидящем Чанбине. Над ними мелькали смазанные ряды дорожных знаков, и Джисон настолько потерялся, что не расслышал голос Чанбина.  
– Джисон? – окликнул Чанбин.  
Тот замотал головой в попытке прийти в себя.  
– Да? – Его голос грубо хрипел от недостатка сна, но Джисон пытался не обращать на это внимание.  
– Просто проверил, уснул ли ты, – ответил Чанбин.  
Серебряный браслет на его запястье блеснул отражением фонарей над автострадой, и теперь Джисон сосредоточился уже на нём – на чём угодно, лишь бы не смотреть Чанбину в глаза. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хотя на то не было никакой причины.  
Было нелегко; Чанбин был рядом, бодрый и переполненный безграничной энергией, которую Джисон полностью с ним разделял.  
Может, причина была во времени. 3:24 утра едва ли можно было назвать хорошим моментом для бодрствования, но Чанбину было сложно отказать, да и пустота снаружи успокаивала.  
Сигнальный свет монотонно издавал кликающий звук, когда Чанбин перестраивался между полосами, и Джисон вновь засмотрелся. Нечестно, насколько презентабельно Чанбин выглядел в это время только лишь с едва заметными тёмными кругами под глазами и редкими зевками.  
Джисон насупился. Ну вот он опять.  
– Джисон? – неуверенно позвал Чанбин. – Ты не хотел ехать или…  
– Нет! Нет, хотел, – выпалил Джисон. Он попытался улыбнуться и перестать думать столь много хотя бы раз в жизни.  
Чанбин был его другом. (В последнее время он стал чем-то большим, но Джисон не был уверен, что с этим делать.) Иначе говоря, Джисон помнил заказ его кофе, они постоянно проводили время в общежитии, друг у друга, валяясь на кровати или реже – занимаясь учёбой.  
(Было тяжело – неуёмно жаждать чего-то большего под давлением четырёх стен и удушающего веса домашних заданий.)  
Что и приводило их к настоящему. Чанбин перестраивался между полосами, прежде чем занял крайнюю правую, и всё время поглядывал на Джисона.  
– Наверное, нам стоит вернуться, – в итоге сказал он.  
Джисон заметил, что его волосы немного отросли. Настолько, что Чанбину часто приходилось откидывать их с глаз.  
– Я поведу, – предложил Джисон. – Если ты устал.  
Ничто между ними по-настоящему не сходилось: ни их разговоры, ни их личности. Они не подходили друг другу идеально; между ними не было той самой динамики или лёгкости, потому что отличий было больше, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.  
(Джисон определялся со своим заказом, даже не дойдя до самого ресторана, когда как Чанбин был не уверен вплоть до того, как официант летящей походкой, беззаботно подходил к ним). В таких ситуациях Джисон чувствовал их несостыковки и задумывался, как они вообще смогли сойтись.  
Джисону было свойственно думать слишком много.  
– Нет, я тебя в это втянул. Я поведу, – мягко ответил Чанбнин.  
– Я чувствую себя виноватым, – признался Джисон. – Ты и так мало спишь, а теперь ещё и катаешь меня по городу.  
Сейчас Джисон меньше чувствовал шероховатости между ними, будто они учились подходить друг другу.  
Чанбин пожал плечами.  
– Ты тоже мало спищь.  
“Твоя взяла”, уныло подумал Джисон.  
– Где твой телефон? – спросил Джисон, и момент, когда Чанбин полез за ним в карман, оказался настолько пугающим, что Джисон даже пожалел о заданном вопросе.  
Но телефон он всё равно взял и, подключаясь к блютузу, поинтересовался, что бы хотел послушать Чанбин. Может, сейчас они подходили друг другу чуть больше ,и Джисон опять делал из мухи слона.  
– Видишь? – окликнул Чанбин поверх тихо играющей музыки. – Вот то, что мне нравится.  
Джисон осмотрелся и заметил, как наружные огни отражались от Чанбина под разными углами. Волосы опять упали ему на лицо и Джисон несоознанно откинул свои волосы назад, хотя хотелось сделать так именно Чанбину.  
Он прикусил губу и заставил себя отвести взгляд.  
А снаружи уже начало подниматься солнце. Его ещё не было видно за зданиями и домами, но небо уже слегка окрасилось в красные и розовые оттенки, и Джисон понял, что они, скорее всего, едут встречать рассвет.  
– Есть ли, – Джисон запнулся, ненавидя грубость своего голоса. – Есть ли где-то место, где мы можем посмотреть рассвет?  
Обычно он просыпался позже, чем поднималось солнце, и никогда не засиживался до утра.  
– Железнодорожные пути, – предложил Чанбин, а Джисон даже не подозревал, что у них такое есть. Он задумался, откуда об этом знает сам Чанбин, насколько часто он ездит кататься и спит ли ещё меньше, чем Джисону казалось до этого.  
Поездка продолжалась. Чанбин уверенно свернул с автомагистрали на длинную извилистую улицу, которая явно не выглядела как дорога к железнодорожным путям.  
Чанбн надавил на газ.  
– У нас получится.  
Джисон не слишком переживал, если они пропустят рассвет, но, кажется, Чанбин не заметил этого.  
– Сойдёт, если солнце уже поднимется, когда мы приедем, – сказал Джисон и потянулся уменьшить громкость музыки. Он терпеть не мог, когда музыка играла во время разговора, но Чанбин устал, а Джисон хотел, чтобы тому было комфортно.  
Возможно, он бы меньше чувствовал несоответствия, если бы приспособился, пожертвовал какими-то своими чертами.  
Нет, образумил себя Джисон. Это неправильно. От слова совсем.  
Вид за окном подсказывал, что они почти приехали. Пустые поезда стояли на путях – грязные и позабытые.  
– У нас получилось, – сказал Чанбин. Он был счастлив, возможно у него даже перехватило дыхание, когда он посмотрел на Джисона. – Следуй за мной. Я покажу тебе наилучший вид. Забудь об общажных окнах. Именно это мы должны видеть.  
Джисон всем сердцем верил ему. Он никогда не смотрел в окна общежития – перед его окнами был другой корпус – и жаждал как раз чего-то такого.  
Чанбин заглушил двигатель и открыл дверь. Джисону потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы сообразить и выйти из машины следом, и он увидел, что вокруг практически ничего не было, кроме железной дороги.  
– Здесь пусто, – подметил Джисон, чувствуя лёгкий ужас. Он обернулся на оставленный далеко позади город, когда впереди были сплошь покинутые поезда. По лицу прошёлся холодный утренний ветерок и напомнил Джисону о том, что он жив.  
Чанбин с любопытством посмотрел на него, но не спросил, что именно тот имел в виду.  
– Сюда.  
Он жестом позвал Джисона следовать за ним, и они полезли к ржавым вагонам. Джисон едва не расшиб нос из-за деревянной доски, но Чанбин со своей дурацкой улыбкой ухватил его и повёл за собой.  
Они хорошо подходили друг другу, не так ли? Наверное Джисону стоило отложить тревожную неуверенность до момента, когда они пойдут куда-нибудь поесть.  
– Я был здесь раньше, – признался Чанбин.  
Джисон качался из стороны в сторону, стоя на рельсе с вытянутыми руками. Солнце ещё не поднялось, но было уже близко.  
– Я так и понял. – Джисон старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. – Ты знал дорогу сюда.  
Чанбин кивнул и протянул руку Джисону. В этом не было необходимости, но тот всё равно за неё ухватился. Он чувствовал себя увереннее, когда Чанбин его держал в своих руках.  
– У тебя часто бывает бессонница, да? – спросил Джисон. Он оступился и в итоге спрыгнул рядом с Чанбином, который удивлёно моргнул.  
– Как ты умудряешься быть таким неуклюжим, когда я буквально держу тебя?  
Он улыбнулся. Чанбин улыбался в ответ, и Джисон думал о том, насколько ему всё равно сейчас на шаблонную чепуху, о которой он столько слышал. “Подходить друг другу” касалось людей, которые считали, что у них идеальные отношения, и в итоге разводились в 22. Это было не о них.  
Джисон не отпустил Чанбина, хотя держаться больше не было причин.  
– Это мой скрытый талант.  
– Да, да. Уверен, так и есть.  
Чанбин, в свою очередь, так же не отпускал руки, и неожиданно Джисону стало гораздо теплее, чем было пару мгновений назад. Они побрели прочь от железнодорожных путей и направились к брошенным поездам.  
– Это вообще законно? – неожиданно спросил Джисон, и то самое разьедающее чувство вернулось вместе со смутной неуверенностью. Он сглотнул.  
– Джисон, клянусь, никто не вызовет копов из-за того, что мы собираемся посмотреть рассвет, – пообещал Чанбин. Он прижал Джисона к себе, крепко держа уже за талию.  
Джисон нервно кивнул, стараясь переубедить себя, что всё будет хорошо.  
Чанбин рукой указал на одну из пустых вагонных тележек.  
– Мы на месте. Постарайся не переломать себе кости, пока взбираешься наверх. Страховка нынче дорогая.  
Джисон взглянул на тележку, когда они подошли. На его лице наверняка читалось отчаяние, потому что Чанбин сказал:  
– Я помогу тебе. Ты же доверяешь мне?  
Джисона неожиданно вновь окатил холод и пробила дрожь. Доверие, подумал он. Это пугает.  
Чанбин продолжал держать его.  
– Можем присесть, если хочешь.  
Джисон покачал головой. Наверное, это была не лучшая прогулка. И наверняка тревожность сожрёт его настолько, что вывернет наружу, но здесь был Чанбин. Нечего было бояться.  
– Я смогу, – сказал Джисон. И добавил тоненьким голосом: – Наверное.  
Чанбин улыбался, когда отошёл от него. Он потянулся за рукояткой внутри тележки, которую Джисон до этого не заметил, и, воспользовавшись ею, забрался наверх.  
Пару мгновений спустя он высунул голову и сказал:  
– Видишь? Не так уж страшно.  
Джисон подошёл ближе с барабанящем внутри сердцем и шумом в ушах  
Чанбин протянул ему руку.  
– Ставь свою ногу сюда. Да, теперь хватайся за поручень. Я не отпущу тебя. Обещаю. Теперь другую ногу. Будь осторожен.  
– Ладно, наверное, это было не так уж плохо, – признал Джисон.  
Они вместе сидели на полу, и Джисон тихо льнул к Чанбину. Солнце подкралось к линии горизонта, тёплым светом заливая утренний воздух.  
– Тебе холодно? – спросил Чанбин, придвинувшись ближе. – Тебя трясёт.  
– Немного, – соврал Джисон. Кто пугается того, чтобы забраться в тележку?  
Чанбин переместился так, чтобы держать обе руки Джисона в своих руках.  
– Всё нормально, – тихо сказал он. – Иногда может быть страшно.  
Чанбин явно был более наблюдательным, чем Джисон его считал, а ещё – менее неприкаянным, и больше – определённым и цельным.  
– Чувствую себя глупо, – признался Джисон, и дело было бло вовсе не в тележке, по крайней мере, не теперь. Он не был уверен, на это ли ссылался Чанбин.  
– Ты становишься тихим, когда задумываешься, знаешь? – спросил Чанбин, будто он уже знал, о чём именно думал Джисон. – Заметил по дороге сюда. Тебе страшно.  
Джисон непроизвольно замер. Даже если Чанбин и заметил, то ничего не сказал.  
– Ты хочешь этого – нас – верно? – Джисон не смог отвести взгляда от глаз Чанбина, как бы того ни хотел. – Думаю, да.  
Джисон кивнул.  
– Конечно. Просто, как ты и сказал, – мне страшно.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – заверил Чанбин. Это было мило – то, как они держались за руки, пока солнце медленно всходило прямо над ними. Джисон почти забыл, о чём так сильно переживал. – В смысле, мы разные и ругаемся из-за всякой чепухи, но в этом нет ничего такого.  
Джисон подумал, что, возможно, из-за него прорвало внутреннюю плотину Чанбина, потому что тот не прекращал говорить.  
– Это даже лучше, чем “мы такие идеальные вместе” фасад. Потому что в нём нет и толики искренности. Ты и я? То, что надо, 100%.  
– Я бы больше переживал, если бы мы идеально подходили друг другу. – Чанбин был непоколебим в своей уверенности. – По крайней мере, нам никогда не будет скучно вдвоём. Не в ближайшее время точно.  
– Впрочем, всё нормально. – Чанбин ненадолго затих. – Я выслушаю твои переживания и тревоги. Знаю, что это нелегко.  
Джисон положил голову на плечо Чанбина, чувствуя такую усталось, будто не спал последние дни.  
– Я тоже буду слушать тебя.  
– Видишь? – Губы Чанбина мазнули по макушке Джисна – от этого жеста привязанности у Джисона участилось сердцебиение. – У нас получится.  
Каждое слово смягчало все неровности переживаний Джисона, они тускнели и уходили на задний план – как можно дальше в уголки сознания.  
Тем временем солнце красило небо яркими цветами. Уличные фонари меркнув, погасли, и мерный шум автомобилей был слышен даже с их места. Мир вокруг возвращался к жизни – медленно и уверенно.  
– Спасибо, – голос Джисона запнулся, он едва выуживал из себя слова. – Что привёз меня сюда.  
Чанбин мягко хмыкнул.  
– Я рад, что ты захотел поехать. Не каждый будет в восторге от катания в 3 часа ночи.  
– Чан не захотел составить компанию. – Джисон едва сдерживал смех. – Неудивительно, он засыпает мёртвым сном, едва добираясь до кровати.  
Чанбин закатил глаза.  
– Да, уверен, так и было. Наверное, его отказ был к лучшему.  
Джисон подтянул коленки к груди и вновь положил голову на плечо Чанбина.  
– Да? Ты правда так думаешь? Потому что 5 минут назад меня трясло от идеи поездки сюда.  
Чанбин прислонился к Джисону, и именно так они поддерживали друг друга: с переплетёными руками, касаясь носками кроссовок. Город казался далёким, размывался в калейдоскоп цветов, струящихся с самого солнца сквозь небеса.  
– Могло быть хуже, – задумчиво сказал Чанбин. – Для начала – ты мог отказать.  
– Тебе? Да ни за что в жизни, – поддразнил Джисон .  
Мысли о том чтобы идеально подходить друг другу, были забыты. Джисону это больше не было нужно. Он думал, они в порядке и так как есть: с несовпадениями в одних вещах, но объединённые в других. Отношения были большим, чем кусочки паззлов и две половинки одного целого.  
Они справятся, шаг за шагом, понемногу. Им не нужно быть идеальными. Никогда. Как и сказал Чанбин. Такие люди, в конце концов, не становятся счастливыми, а вот они? Хотелось верить, что они – исключение из правил, чудо и удивительный счастливый конец. Чанбину тоже хотелось в это верить.  
После разговора они затихли, и Джисон был рад сидеть на пустых железнодорожных путях, когда пальцы Чанбина переплетались с его, и смотреть, как мир начинал крутиться и медленно возвращаться к жизни, пока солнце взбиралось вверх по небу.  
В конце концов, они были в порядке; Джисон был в порядке.


End file.
